The Best Friendship Promise
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: *Young BTR, Big Time Rush mentioned later* Logan starts pre-school off bad, and Kendall and his friends fix it with one small promise...A fluffy story!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Anna, Jesse, Isabelle and the plot of the story...SAD ISN'T IT!**_

* * *

Five year old Hortense Logan Mitchell was holding hands with a short brunette lady into K.W. Henderson Pre-School. He looked nervous on the outside, but he was really excited on the inside. He could finally make friends his own age.

"Logan, honey, are you okay? You look nervous." His mom asked her son, looking down at him as they approached the door of the school.

"No, Mommy, I'm otay." He answered as they walked in.

Logan saw kids everywhere. Kids older than him, kids younger than him and he smiled as he let go of his mom's hand to run off and meet other kids while she registered the young boy.

He ran around, looking at all the girls and boys that could be his possible friends. He walked up to one little group of kids who were sitting at a table coloring.

"Hi, my wame's Logan…can I wolor with you guys?" he asked the group.

"Wure! I'm Anna, that's Isabelle, my older wister and that's Jesse, my older wrother." The little girl said referring to the two taller kids sitting on either side of her.

"Hey Logan, wanna color with us?" said 7 year old Isabelle.

"I'm good…I wanna actually work on my waddition! Do you guys know waddition?" he asked the kids, who looked confused by that moment.

"Dude, what loser does addition…and anyways, I'm on multiplication." 7 year old Jesse told the younger boy.

Logan looked hurt; he didn't think that knowing math would make him a loser.

"I'm not a woser because I know math!" he said to them.

"Well, to me and Jesse, you're a freak who knows math and we don't hang out with freaky losers, so we're leaving! Come on, Anna." Isabelle told him snarly as she, her brother and Anna left the table.

"God, what a dummy!" murmured Anna as her and her sibling made it to the playground.

Logan looked down at the table. He was hurt by what those kids said…he wasn't cool or funny. He was a freaky loser. The tears dampened the math paper under him as he cried by the mean words. He sat there, tears falling and head down.

He sat like that for a half hour before a little blonde boy and his two friends ran up to him.

"Hey, I'm Kendall and this is James," talking about the brunette combing his long hair, "and this Carlos. We wanted to know if you wanted to be our new best friend. Hey…are you okay?" 6 year old Kendall asked the young boy.

Logan looked up as he wiped the tears out of his eyes as his vision cleared to see three pairs of worried eyes.

"You guys won't wanna be my wriends….I'm a wreaky loser." Logan said as some more tears fell from his eyes.

James, Carlos and Kendall looked at the young boy. He wasn't a loser to them…he looked like a really sweet person. They didn't know who would call such a sweet and cute boy a loser.

"You aren't a loser…Logan. You seem really nice and you're cute…for a five year old at least." James said, trying to make Logan and himself feel better.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, still looking at the paper.

"It's on your underwear, which is showing pretty bad." Carlos said to the now embarrassed boy.

Logan looked at the boy who said that and slightly smiled. He was nice, not a loser? That made him feel better…until he thought about them just saying that to him so they could make fun of him later and that brought a frown to his face.

"You guys are just saying that so you can be nice to me now, and then make fun of me later…" he says as he looks back down at the soaked paper.

"Why we would be that mean to you? That's not a way to make new friends!" Carlos tells him.

Kendall thought about how to make the small boy believe that they wanted to be his friends. The idea finally light bulbed to him when he saw James' lucky comb.

"I've got an idea! How about we make each other a best friendship promise? We give each other one thing that means a lot to one another and promise to say best friends with each other?" Kendall asked his friends.

"I like that idea…as long as I don't have to give my lucky comb away." James said holding his comb close to his chest.

Kendall chuckled at his hair-obsessed best friend, "No, you don't have to give your comb away."

Logan looked at the table to see what he could give…he didn't see anything. He looked in his backpack and he found three superhero action figures that he had brought to play with. He pulled them out and looked at the three boys.

He had Thor, Spiderman and the Incredible Hulk in his hands and three boys who almost matched the characteristics of the heroes. He handed James the Thor figure, Carlos the Incredible Hulk and Kendall ended up with Spiderman.

"Awesome! I got the Hulk!" Carlos yelled and disturbed the other kids, who shushed him after the surprising outburst.

"Oh yeah, I got Thor….I mean, good hair and looks….I can't imagine me as anyone else." James said.

"I love Spiderman….thanks, Logan and I have something for you guys." Kendall said pulling three hockey pins out of his pocket.

"Each one is a pins I brought from my favorite hockey games." He said handing one to each of the boys.

"I love hockey! It's my favorite sport to play." Logan tells the blonde haired boy.

James and Carlos with the giving of their promises, James giving them each a signed picture of him in different outfits and Carlos giving them each a corndog stick with their names on it.

"With these gifts, we promise to stay best friends forever?" Kendall asked the three boys.

Yep, Yeah and Oh Sure were the responses he got and they all shook on it. Then they all ran to put the things away and went to play with the Leggos.

_**~~~10 Years Later~~~**_

Logan was looking through his closet looking for his swimsuit to go swimming with his friends at the Palmwoods Pool. His hand landed on a box and he pulled it out. It was labeled 'My Big Time Friendship' in big green letters. He smiled when he realized what was in that box.

He opened the box to see pictures of him and the guys growing up and other things like drawings, ticket stubs from the hockey games they went to together, and many more things that made up their now amazing friendship.

Logan felt around in the box when his boyfriend, Kendall, walked into their room. He sat down, smiled at his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at, babe?" he asked, leaning his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Just a box full of pictures and other stuffs of us when we were little and how we became best friends." He said, sighing happily when he finally found what he had been looking for.

It was an old hockey pin, an autographed picture of 7 year old James and a corndog stick with his name on it.

"Look, it's our promise presents." He told the blonde boy.

"I remember that…when we started pre-school and we wanted to make you our best friend, so I made up the best friendship promise…we are promised to be friends forever, no matter what." Kendall told the shorter brunette.

Logan looked up at Kendall and smiled. He kissed him on the lips and hugged the taller boy's torso. He let go after a few minutes, but still had a happy smile on his face.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked his boyfriend.

"It was me thanking you for becoming my best friend, the person I love and the boy I wanna spend the rest of my life with." He told him.

Kendall smiled at the boy and kissed Logan back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for giving me the chance to be your friend and love you like I can now." He said as he put the box down and laid on the bed with Logan snuggled up to his chest.

_**He had his best friend and wouldn't trade it for the world.**_

* * *

_**Wasn't that so sweet? I loved writing it...even though it took most of my sleeping time and I'm freezing! I hope my loyal readers/fans read and review to this really sweet one shot!**_

_**~~MissH2O~~**_


End file.
